


The Importance of Being Individual

by hentadiles



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: /dweebs/, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentadiles/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an army where every man has the same face, individuality is hard to come by in the eyes of the public, so some troopers turn things up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Individual

Rex was starting to think blond wasn’t the best color choice. His head itched and burned and he was pretty sure most of the bleach was actually dripping down his nose.

"Not a word, Commander," he hissed as the door to the refresher slid open and Cody walked in.

"That looks uncomfortable," Cody stated simply, standing next to Rex at the sink. 

"You have no idea."

"Try me." Cody tapped the side of his face where scar tissue was finally forming over his wound.  
"How much longer do you have to keep in on?" He reached up to poke at the white foam covering Rex’s head.

"I wouldn’t touch it, it might burn through your finger."

"And you put it all over your head."

"Yeah well, I’m tougher than you aren’t I?" Rex smiled grimly and turned the tap on to start filling the basin with water. "Besides, I got called Jesse yesterday, that is not a mistake I want anyone to make again."

"You don’t think this is going a little far?"

"Says the man who nearly got his face blown off." Rex plunged his head under the water and shook it around, rinsing off every trace of the offensive white goop, before coming up and shaking water droplets all over Cody.

"Rex." Cody threw his hands up to protect his face from any stray bleach that might still be in the water. "Is that any way to behave around your CO."

"You’re not my CO in the ‘freshers, sir," he grinned. "We’re all equal here."

"We’re not equal anywhere, dry off, we have a briefing in 15." The commander turned to leave.

"Wait, Cody."

"Hm."

"How’s it look?"

Cody stared for some time at the shock of newly yellowed hair on his brother’s head before shrugging,

"Absolutely ridiculous." He nodded. "It suits you."


End file.
